


Guardians

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Noodle Dragons, Fic inspired by art, First Meeting, Injury Treatment, M/M, Minor Injuries, Noodle Dragons, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: You know… Infamous outlaw Jesse McCree figured he’d be shot up in a gunfight or smothered in his sleep by a bounty hunter seeking all the zeroes on his head. Dragons, he never figured were real for starters, or entertained the idea that he’d be eaten by one.-- -- -- --Based on a comic by tumblr user nickutried





	Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Please tell me if you notice any glaring mistakes!
> 
> This is based on [This comic by Nickutried!](http://nickutried.tumblr.com/post/160249815497/random-au-where-mccree-runs-into-some-guarding)

You know… Infamous outlaw Jesse McCree figured he’d be shot up in a gunfight or smothered in his sleep by a bounty hunter seeking all the zeroes on his head. Dragons, he never figured were real for starters, or entertained the idea that he’d be eaten by one. Apparently, this one was adamant on causing his demise. 

He hadn’t meant to come across an honest to god dragon. He supposed, while desperately holding the maw of the beast open with his prosthetic hand and the strength of his legs, that no one ever means to. Jesse had just been on his way to one of the known Blackwatch safe houses in the area, and in doing so had disturbed the creature intent on making him a snack. It had burst from the foliage like a bat outta hell, knocking Jesse flat on his ass before he could even react. He didn’t even have time to draw Peacekeeper, for the dragon had charged him again, mouth wide and teeth gleaming dangerously in the sun as it roared. 

Which led to where he was now, holding apart the jaws threatening to tear him apart like something out of a goddamn cartoon. If Genji could see Jesse now, the cyborg would probably be laughing at him. He’d take hearing Genji’s laughter over the angered snarls of a Dragon any day. 

“C’mon now.” Jesse gritted, kicking against the dragon’s tongue when the beast’s jaw was lax enough that he could risk moving a foot from keeping them from clamping shut, “I didn’ mean ta disturb ya!”

The dragon must have taken offense to his jabs, for the jaws threatened to close again and Jesse pushed against the bottom row of teeth with his feet. Just as he thought it was going to be the end for him, a second goddamn dragon floated out of the foliage, looking quite annoyed. It snarled and snapped at the one currently trying to chomp down on the cowboy, and to the outlaw’s surprise, the dragon backed off.

Jesse just watched in a daze as both dragons snapped and growled at each other, the newcomer turning a scrutinizing gaze upon him. Suddenly it moved, and all Jesse could do was keep his own serape from choking him to death as the new dragon suddenly picked him up by it. With him now dangling from its mouth, it floated back through the brush, speeding passed trees in a blur.

Jesse was deposited— not very kindly— on his ass in a small clearing, swearing up and down at the rough handling he’d just received from the beast. Both dragons were looking down upon him unimpressed, and the aggressive one from earlier pointedly shoved him forward with its massive snout. He didn’t quite understand what their deal was until he finally looked away from them to the slumped form of a human huddled in the grass near the tree line. Most worrying was the fact the grass around the prone form was dyed red in patches. 

“Aw… shit.” Jesse inched closer to the figure slowly, following his gut instinct that if he made a threatening gesture the dragons would most definitely eat him this time. Whoever this was, they were important to the great beasts towering over them both.

Jesse was soon close enough to inspect the body, gently turning them onto their back to get a better look at both them and their injuries. Dark eyes found Jesse’s, but they were unfocused and glassy, most definitely fevered and likely so because of infection. Jesse’d have his work cut out for him. 

The worst of the wounds were on the person’s—  _ Japanese. Male. _ — side, a deep gash diagonally running from under his armpit to the hipbone. It would need stitches and a thorough cleaning, and probably an actual medical professional. All he had was Jesse. 

And, well, Jesse was at least going to try.

He moved to gently lift the stranger into his arms, freezing when the aggressive of the two dragons snarled down at him. The calmer of the two growled low in response as well, but neither made any move to stop him. 

“Easy. I just gotta get him somewhere safer.” Jesse didn’t know if either beast would trust him enough to listen to him, but he was at least trying to reassure them.

If Jesse could figure which direction the dragons had carried him from, he could continue where he left off and find the safe house. It could be very well untouched from looters, there could be some much needed medical tech leftover inside. It was the best bet the stranger in Jesse’s arms had. He looked up at the two glowing beasts towering over him.

“Listen… y’all need ta take me back ta where ya picked me up. I was headed somewhere safe, an’ there could be stuff there that can help your friend.”

The beasts didn’t even pause to consider it, the calm one just picked Jesse up by the serape again and soon Jesse was back on the overgrown trail where he’d been abducted from. 

“Ya’ll need manners.” Jesse groused while he reorientated himself on the trail, the dragons weaving through the foliage in front of and behind him as he made his way with his precious cargo in his arms. 

The safe house was a sight for sore eyes when Jesse finally did come across it, tucked away as it was just off the overgrown path. The bunker door was nearly obscured by overgrowth that had grown over the edge of the hole it was hidden in. Jesse had to set the man down propped against the ramp leading down to work open the door, years of neglect had all but destroyed the keypad, but Jesse still needed the door to function. He couldn’t be cool and just kick it in. 

Finally, the grating of the locking mechanism on the other side was heard, and slowly the door opened, but only enough to squeeze through. Jesse gathered up the man in his arms once more, nearly jumping when two streaks of blue made their way past him into the darkness of the bunker. Very carefully, Jesse shoved the door open more as best as he could without hurting the man in his hold.

Ahead of Jesse in the dark just passed the entry hallway, two long serpentine forms darted in and out of all the nooks and the two back rooms before they floated back to his side. Two much smaller dragons than the ones that had attacked Jesse looked up at the injured man with concern. When Jesse managed to find one of the cots in the front room and set the man down, both dragons curled up with him. They watched Jesse with glittering eyes as he fumbled in the dark for the generator. 

“Lets see what we’re workin’ with.” Jesse said to the dragons when the lights flickered to life. 

The inside of the bunker was just as untouched as Jesse had hoped, and aside from a thick layer of dust, everything but the door was in working order. Jesse started hunting through the cabinets in the front room, hoping for a leftover biotic emitter or two. Instead, Jesse found a medkit, thankfully equipped with fresh gauze, thread, and a few medical needles. Jesse found a can of disinfectant in the bathroom while letting the sink run until it ran clear. The hope for a single biotic emitter even remaining in the bunker was dwindling when Jesse managed to find not only one but two while double checking the front room, both of them having rolled under one of the cabinets in the corner. 

“It’s your lucky day, partner.” Jesse announced to the injured man as he set up all the medical supplies he had found on a low-end table he’d dragged next to the bed, “I’mma getcha all patched up an’ then your little dragon buddies won’t eat me.”

Both dragons gave considering looks to each other before growling at Jesse in unison. 

“I’m still on the menu until he’s better, got it.” 

And with that Jesse set to work, starting with pulling away the blood soaked fabric from the wound, hissing himself in sympathy at the depth of the cut. Gently as he could he removed the man’s top so he could work, ignoring the snarls of warning from the dragons. With the clear water he grabbed from the sink, he started to clean the wound, frowning at the fresh blood that seeped from the cut. Jesse’d have to make sure that stopped, and he tried his best to do so. When it looked like it stopped, Jesse shook the disinfectant spray, wincing in sympathy when his patient hissed at the sting of it when it was applied.

“Sorry. Shoulda warned ya, didn’t realize you were still with us.” 

Jesse then threaded one of the needles after making sure it had not rusted. Years of sewing up his own bullet wounds made him at least thankful he could put that skill to use to help someone else. He talked to the man as he worked, now that Jesse realized he was still barely conscious. Jesse snipped the end of the stitches with the medical scissors he found in the medkit, before gently moving his patient to sit up against him so Jesse could wrap it all up in gauze. 

Jesse then laid the man back down, grabbing one of the biotic emitters he’d found and popping it open to sit on the end table between the man and himself. The yellow glow settled over them both, and Jesse sighed contently as his own aches and pains from near constant travel slowly eased away.

Jesse must have drifted off for some much needed sleep, because when he woke the biotic emitter had run out. Jesse stretched out, sleeping on a chair had not been ideal for his back, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up straighter. The creak of the cot beside him caught his attention, three sets of eyes suddenly on Jesse. Both dragons were still curled up to the stranger, who was now awake and staring at Jesse.

“Howdy.” Jesse reached to tip his hat, but it had fallen off as he slept. “Names McCree.”

The man’s eyes drifted to look from Jesse, to Jesse’s hat on the floor, to his spurred boots and chaps, and finally back to Jesse himself. The expression that crossed the man’s face was unreadable at worst, and Jesse had a good feeling that if the man weren’t more disciplined, he’d be laughing at Jesse. 

“I did not realize Cowboys existed in this day and age.” the man had seen Jesse’s serape now, thrown over the back of the chair as it was, “Did you spare me from a railroad and a mustache twirling villain?”

It’s wry enough to earn a small smirk from Jesse, “No one expects a fella with a bow either these days.”

“Touché.”

Jesse skipped continuing that particular conversation in favour of tossing the other man a bottle of water and some jerky, “You sound like hell. You’re gonna wanna drink up an’ eat, I don’ know how much blood ya lost plus there’s a chance ya got a real bad infection. You’ll need the energy.”

“This is not the worst injury I’ve sustained.” The man answered, nibbling on the jerky after sniffing at it. 

Both men were silent while the stranger ate, Jesse having gotten up to stretch his legs and thoroughly check over the front door. Jesse could feel the eyes of the stranger on him as he worked to make sure the locking mechanisms wouldn’t trap them inside.

“You could give me your name instead o’ starin’.” Jesse started conversationally, standing back up while smacking dust and grime from his chaps, “Unless you got just as bad of manners as your pets.”

“Guardians.” the other man snapped, narrowing his eyes at Jesse. It was almost a shame the stranger had a bit of a temper, really, because those eyes were gorgeous. “They are not pets.” the stranger paused to chew the rest of the jerky, “And I would watch your tongue, I know how large your bounty is,  _ Jesse McCree _ . Do not tempt me.”

“Awful rude ta threaten the fella that saved your life.” Jesse turned to face the stranger, a large smile on his face that did nothing to hide the calculative gaze, “Now, I have a feelin’ I know who you are. There’s only one family in Japan with dragons like that, and I think I know of some who’d really like ta get their hands on you for a very handsome fee.”

“You would not dare.”

“Darlin’, I dare all the time.” Jesse paid no mind to the dragons snarling at the man’s sides, “So how about this. You never saw me, I never saw you, deal? Call it a favour.”

“I could kill you in seconds.”

“I could kill you in even less than that.” Jesse pointed out, tapping the handle of Peacekeeper at his side, “And I know that if you know who I am then you know that it’s true.”

Considering the man didn’t argue the validity of Jesse’s statement, Jesse sauntered back over to sit in the chair next to the cot once more. The stranger was still tense where he watched Jesse warily from his bed.

“Hey, don’t go bein’ all sour. You started it.” Jesse stretched out his body, grunting in satisfaction when his joints popped, “All I did was help ya out, outta the kindness o’ my own heart an’ all.” When the man didn't move or say anything in reply, Jesse continued, “Besides, Genji would be sore with me if I killed his brother.” 

_ That _ had the stranger’s attention, the suspicion even more present on the man’s face now, “How do you know Genji?”

“I knew him from work.” Jesse shrugged, grinning, “In fact, the old crew is gettin’ back together, that’s where I was headed before your big scaly friends brought me to you. And considerin’ Genji gave all o’ us fair warnin’ that one Hanzo Shimada may be joinin’ us, I reckon thats where you were headin’ too, weren’t it?”

Hanzo was stonily silent, but he took a deep breath before he leveled his gaze at Jesse, “Yes. I was headed the same way as you before I was attacked.”

“Guess it would make sense if we traveled together. Strength in numbers an’ all that.”

Hanzo looked less than pleased with the idea, but he nodded slowly after a short moment of thought, “Very well. I will let you accompany me to the Watchpoint so I can speak with my brother.”

“Sounds good. Just tell your giant friends not ta pick me up so much on the way. I’d rather not show up ta the Watchpoint dangling like a kitten in its mama’s mouth, thank ya kindly.”

To his surprise, Hanzo snorted and looked Jesse over incredulously, “Oh please, you couldn’t look more ridiculous than you already do, cowboy.”

“Aw, struck right through my heart with that one, you did.” Jesse took his hat off and pressed it against his chest dramatically, “Ya done wounded me, how will I ever recover, Mr. Runs-around-with-half-his-chest-out? At least  _ I  _ have armor.”

Both the archer and the dragons curled next to him look greatly unamused. Jesse just settled back into his chair more, leaned back. They’ve clearly hit an impasse, and neither are budging.

“Well, then.” Jesse began after a few too many minutes tick by, “Get some rest. We’re headin’ out early tomorrow.”

“Very well."

Jesse let Hanzo take the bed, since the man was still recovering from his injuries. Jesse himself pulled the chair near the corner and threw his serape over it to make it a little softer at least. No doubt the next few days of travel were going to be incredibly interesting. 

Jesse just needs to remember to leave out the almost being eaten by dragons part out when he tells Genji about how he ran into his brother.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
